While John Is Away, Hunter Will Play
by BrightAsNight
Summary: Can an old friend give Randy a helping hand? [Centon / Orton-Triple H / MPreg / One-Shot]


**While John Is Away, Hunter Will Play…**

**Pairing: **_Randy Orton/John Cena, Randy Orton/Triple H_

**Warnings: **_Mpreg/Bottom!Orton_

**Dedication: **_leoxrko (Done by her request, so if it's bad, blame her.)_

Something cold touched his shaft. Shivering, John squeezed his eye lids shut. Soft but cold, the sensation moved past the head of his cock, followed by a warm silken surface surrounding it. Groaning softly, John's eyes fluttered open. Sapphire eyes fell on the large tent that the blanket was making, before glancing at his side and finding it empty. Smirking mischievously, he fixed his eyes again on the tent, his hands lifting up the comforter.

"Well hello, there," he said in a low, husky, morning voice, making his beloved partner look up.

"Mhmm," was how Randy was able to reply, with his hot cavern wrapped around John's length, suckling on it preciously. His warm tongue crept out, occasionally brushing over the tip of John's cock to lick away the drops of pre-cum. One hand on his abdomen and the other fondling John's balls, Randy hummed in appreciation when John's hand rested on the back of his head. Working on the shaft with his hand, momentarily his lips slid down to John's balls, kissing them in such an extreme erotic way.

"C'mere," John whispered, the hand that was placed on Randy's head moving to cup his cheek. Randy moved slowly, straddling John's thighs and sitting down, leaning forward to kiss him. Lips met, molding together in a rhythm, the pace becoming incoherent with the strokes on John's shaft. Smirking into the kiss, Randy muffled John's moans. John sucked Randy's bottom lip harder, as he felt pleasure coursing through his veins and pooling in his abdomen.

"H-holy…" John came in Randy's hand, rope after rope of thick white cum coating his palm. "Shit…" he watched in fascination as Randy licked his seeds off his hand, finger after finger disappearing through his kissable lips and re-appearing clean. Grabbing Randy by his throat he yanked the younger man and switched positions, so John was hovering over. Pressing his lower half on Randy's, he smirked again when something tried to poke the life out of him. "Someone is horny," he cooed, loving the heated glare the man beneath him gave.

"Why do you think I gave you a morning present, Cena?" Randy hissed, bucking his hips gently and crashing his groin against John's.

"I thought it was because you loved me?" John pouted, before lowering his head and capturing Randy's swollen lips in a bruising kiss, cutting out the sarcastic reply he was going to give. His lips moved down, trailing kisses over his chin, jaws and the crook of his neck. Inhaling the familiar vanilla scent mixed with Randy's own unique scent, John nibbled the spot he knew that made Randy go weak on his knees. Just as his thought was over, Randy whimpered in need, once again lifting his hips, desperate for a touch. Chuckling when Randy's nails dug to the lower of his back, John grazed his teeth over the reddened spot, earning a hiss and them moving down onto his lover's nipples.

"Oh God," Randy panted, when John's tongue darted out to wriggle against his ultra sensitive nipples. His arms locked around John's neck pulling him closer against his body. Careful not to crush his weight on Randy, John pressed against the naked body, the shape of it he was still trying to get used to. Placing his hands on Randy's hips, he looked up.

"How is she?" he asked, making Randy open his eyes and cast them down on John's face.

"Been kicking a lot lately… Twice last night," he sighed, brushing his fingers over the slight baby bump.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

Randy pinched John's cheek lightly. "I didn't want to wake you, silly. You needed the sleep."

"Oh, please," John rolled his eyes. "Next time, wake my sleepy ass up. I don't want anything bad happening to you or our baby." Randy gave a stiff nod, tilting his head to give John a soft kiss. "Now… Where did we stop?" John teased, his hands creeping into Randy's inner thighs. He watched in amusement, as Randy's cock twitch, already hard and pointing upward.

The alarm rang, making both the men jump, startled. Randy groaned in disappointment, wiping a hand down his face. John chuckled, placing a light kiss on Randy's forehead before jumping out of the bed. Holding a hand out, he helped Randy to get out of the bed, a loving look etched in his face as he looked at Randy who was struggling to stand up with the baby bump. "You okay?"

Grumbling, Randy swayed on his feet, holding onto John. "I'm never going to fuck you after this baby is born."

John barked out a laugh. "That's the exact same thing Cody said. And look at him now, already baking another bun in his oven."

"That's Cody," Randy gave a warning look, before going over to the closet and pulling out a fresh pair of sweat pants and one of John's shirts. Then he threw some clothes at John, which he caught by one hand, giving an impressed look at himself. Randy rolled his eyes, throwing on his clothes. "Get showered and come downstairs. Breakfast will be ready."

"Thanks, wifey," John cooed, earning a middle finger from Randy.

John's stomach was growling in hunger when he entered the kitchen, where the smell of hot food wafted in the air. Swallowing down the saliva that collected in his mouth, his eyes spotted an even more hot sight. Walking over to Randy, who seemed unaware of John, he raised his arms to scare him.

"Don't you dare, Johnny boy," Randy sang, flipping the omelet over. "Sit down like a good boy and wait."

John wrapped his arms around Randy, nibbling on that same red spot again and ghosting a hand over the bulge in Randy's pants. Then he turned away, laughing out loud when Randy cursed him 'fucking tease' and glared. Though never stated out loud, John had realized that Randy was cute little thing, more when he was pregnant and crabby all the time. If only people could stay pregnant forever…. Discarding the stupid thought out of his mind, John licked his lips when Randy placed a plate in front of him. Inhaling once, John quickly cut pieces of omelet and shoved them in his mouth, not caring the food burned his mouth and throat.

"Whoa, there. Calm down, babe. It's not even nine yet," Randy said, handing John a glass of lemonade.

"Have to be there at nine thirty," John shoved another piece of large omelet down his throat. "Why aren't you eating?" he asked, frowning briefly when he saw Randy just sipping on a glass of milk.

"Can't," Randy grimaced, averting his gaze.

"Randy yo-"

"I just can't," Randy said in a stern voice, immediately shutting John's complain up. John nodded, glancing at the concealed baby bump. Finishing his meal, John stood up, rounding the table and pecking on Randy's lips before crouching down and landing a kiss on the baby bump, after lifting the hem of the t-shirt up.

"John!" Randy punched John's shoulder, his cheeks coloring a bit. "You've become a cheesy bastard!"

"I wonder why that is," John teased, before cupping Randy's face again, a serious look taking over his features. "Take care, will ya?"

"Yeah," Randy said, a feeling tugging at his heart. "You too."

He watched John's leaving from the kitchen, waving at him from the window. Another day, about to be passed uneventfully and uninterestingly. Randy sighed. He looked at the engagement ring that was slipped into his finger a week ago. Smiling absent mindedly, he sauntered into the living room, propping down on the couch. He placed his hands over his baby bump, his curious eyes sizing it up. It didn't look that big, and it worried him. What if something went wrong in the labor? What if a miscarriage will happen? This was his first- and last if he could control- and there was a high chance of a miscarriage. He almost fell asleep on the couch, if it wasn't for the loud door bell that echoed through the house.

He glanced at the clock, realizing that he had been wasting nearly two hours on the couch. Wondering who would be at the door at this time of the day, he walked over to and opened it. His eye brows shot upwards, cocking in almost an arrogant way. A smile tugged at his lips, as he looked over the person who was standing at his door step. Crossing his arms over his chest, Randy leaned against the door frame. "Well, well. Look who has remembered us."

"Oh, please, junior," the other growled, taking off his shades. "Now stand aside and let me in."

Chuckling deeply, Randy stepped aside, gesturing towards the house. The other entered the house, brushing past Randy into the living room. Randy forced back a shiver, when he felt Hunter's gaze on him as he closed the front door. A tingling sensation pooled in his abdomen, making him feel weird being in the presence of the other man. But he should be comfortable around him. Not that he invited a stranger inside his house. "How are you, Hunter?" he tried to start a conversation, to which Hunter just shrugged.

"Feeling better," Hunter patted the seat next to him on the couch, to which Randy hesitantly moved on. He sat down, remembering to keep some distance between himself and Hunter.

"I thought you were never coming back. You phone was engaged, I didn't know any address to send you mail, or who to contact. And as for e-mail, you never replied," Randy furrowed his brows in slight irritation. It was as if he was accusing Hunter. And he was.

Hunter chuckled. "It's only been six months kid. I kept away from media. I wanted to have a real retirement vacation. I didn't want to be disturbed. Sorry about not replying though. No excuses for that. So obviously, I had a good time and…" he hesitated, before taking Randy's hand in his. "Apparently, I have missed a lot."

Randy smiled softly; slipping his hand away from Hunter's gently, trying not to offend him. "That happened last week… Wait, I'll be back." standing up, Randy hurried to the kitchen, opening the refidgerater. "Hunter?"

"Yeah?"

"You want something to drink?"

"Yeah, soda will be fine."

Randy jumped slightly, when Hunter' voice sounded closer than before. He glanced back, to see his former mentor at the kitchen entrance. Taking no serious about it, he opened the soda can while Hunter reached out for it. This time, he shivered when his fingers brushed over Hunter's hand, as he handed the can to him. Hunter leaned against the counter, watching as Randy moved to do the dirty dishes in the sink. Randy had certainly lost weight, but had gained some in certain places, which were covered in baggy clothes, that were obviously Cena's.

His eyes narrowed at the red claim mark on Randy's neck, cursing inwardly at himself as he sipped on the soda can. If only he had been quick enough…. Then his eyes landed on the prominent bulge in Randy's pants. Smirking devilishly, he placed the empty can on the counter before chuckling to get Randy's attention.

"What?" Randy cocked a brow at him, wiping his wet hands in a dry serviette.

"Someone is screaming for attention," Hunter chuckled, keeping his eyes on the bulge. Blushing furiously, Randy tugged the hem of his shirt to hide his erection. "Haven't been getting some?"

"Hunter!" He attempted to punch the other man's chest, failing as Hunter caught his wrist effortlessly. "That's none of your business. Let go!" he tried to yank his hand back, but the grip Hunter had on him was preventing it. He felt that tingling sensation return and it just made him more uncomfortable.

"How about I give you a helping hand?" Hunter grinned, an unknown emotion taking over his face.

"No!" Randy finally freed himself from Hunter, backing away. "You're trying to cheat on Shawn!"

"He and I ended two months ago," Hunter said, advancing in on Randy, who took another step back.

"I'm engaged Hunter, I can't do this," Randy raised his hands in defense, wincing when his back hit the kitchen table. Having cornered, he felt slightly afraid as Hunter came closer.

"What Cena doesn't know, won't kill him."

"What is your problem, Hunter? I told you I can't, and I won't," Randy growled, when Hunter's arms went behind him, resting on the table and trapping Randy in-between. Shiny hazels peered into glistening cerulean orbs, lips inches away from each other.

"There's no problem, Randy. You're horny; I'm horny, why not getting the advantage in the situation."

"If I had known you'd be acting this way, I would never have taken you into my house," Randy leaned back, when Hunter attempted to kiss him. He felt Hunter slide a leg between his, blocking his escape.

"You never said 'no' years ago, when you were with Dave," Hunter snapped unintentionally, seeing Randy flinch away from him. "Being with Dave didn't stop you from whoring around." A hard slap connected to his left cheek, and his head was whipped back.

"He was cheating on me the whole time. I was his second fling, Hunter," Randy grabbed handfuls of Hunter's shirt, shaking him. "How can you say I've been whoring around, when the only one I slept with is you, huh? It's not my fault that you considered the nights we shared just one night stands, Hunter."

"Why don't we consider this to something like that, eh?"

"I belong to someone else," Randy's voice cracked at the end, when Hunter's hand cupped his crotch. He bit his bottom lip, when the simplest touch of Hunter's caused pleasure on his arousal. "No, Hunter… Please…"

Hunter froze. Never in his life had he heard this man beg. The usual arrogant, cocky Randy Orton looked weak, vulnerable, trapped between him and the table. He wondered why, the man was not putting that much effort to fight him back. "Please what?" he asked, smirking as Randy closed his eyes and threw his head back. His hand moved to stop Hunter's, but Hunter swatted it away, continuing to rub Randy through his pants.

"Don't…. Stop…."

Bad choice of words. Because all Hunter heard was 'don't stop'. "Gladly," he muttered, his hand leaving Randy's crotch and hooking under his thigh, lifting him up and throwing him over his shoulder. Ignoring the whimper Randy gave; Hunter carried him to the guest bedroom that was right next to the kitchen, tossing Randy on the bed. Hunter moved on to remove his shirt, watching Randy's eyes widen, a hint of fear coating them.

"No, Hunter, I can't…" he stuttered, moving up in the bed, a protective hand on his stomach. Hands on his jeans button, Hunter raised an eye brow at the balled up younger man. "I'm pregnant…"

"How far-"

"Five months…"

"No matter," Hunter shrugged, loving the whimper Randy gave. "If you just cope with me, it won't hurt."

"Look, I… I'll do anything you want me to… just… please… I can't lose my baby," Randy started to tremble when Hunter yanked him from his ankle and forced him to slide down the bed, hovering over.

"Relax," Hunter soothed, rubbing Randy's sides gently, but nothing gentle showed on his face. "Suck me." he pulled the younger man to a sitting position, kneeling in front of him as he worked on his zipper. Randy gulped, his eyes not leaving the slowly revealing cock of Hunter. The older man wanted him to give him a blow job. The sooner he came, the sooner it was over. Quickly he got on all fours, taking Hunter into his mouth as soon as the erection was freed. "So eager," he heard Hunter mutter, but he paid no attention to him. Increasing his pace by the passing second, Randy sucked hard on Hunter's shaft, roughly squeezing his balls.

He heard Hunter hiss, and then his head was grabbed, held in one place as Hunter started to thrust in his hot cavern, grunting in pleasure. Randy choked, trying to breathe through his nose but failing. But he held on, as in no time Hunter would cum and leave. He grabbed Hunter's thighs for support, wrapping his lips around the cock for extra effect. He felt Hunter's member twitch as the tip of it hit the back of his throat. Then suddenly, Hunter pulled away.

Wiping away a string of spit that flowed out of the corner of his lips, Randy looked up. The position had started a slow ache in his lower back, and he craved to lie down, but he couldn't. Not with Hunter here. When Hunter made no other move, Randy looked up. "You didn't think it would be over so soon, now eh?" the next second he flipped over, lying on his stomach. Gasping in surprise, he felt his lower half going numb. He opened his mouth to protest, but Hunter cut it off. "No point in pleading, Orton. There's no turning back," and then Hunter's cock was probing his entrance.

His chest felt so heavy, but Randy could do nothing. Any wrong move he made, would risk a chance of losing the baby. And he did not want that. "Wait," he asked, the tone of his voice holding a tone of forced softness. He aligned himself differently, rising his hips up so that his bump was not pressed into the bed. "Please go slowly, Hunter…."

"Anything you want, babe," Hunter growled, licking his lips at the sight of that beautiful ass in the air, Randy's rose bud on full display. Taking in Randy's ragged breaths, Hunter entered Randy's tight hole, groaning at the heat that enclosed around the sensitive skin of his cock. He forced himself to hold back his immediate release, but the tightness in Randy's silken tunnel was challenging him. Randy gritted his teeth as a jolt of pain shot through him, an unfamiliar feeling taking over his mind. He had not had sex in almost five months, and this was the first time after in months that he was fucking someone.

"Hunter, please…. It hurts…" a tear slid down his cheek.

He felt his walls trying to stretch back into its original shape, but Hunter's shaft was preventing it. Burying his face in the pillow, he hid the tears that pooled in his eyes. Hunter moved his hips back and forth slowly, letting Randy's puker adjust to his length. He had missed this tightness around his cock so much; it was the only reason he had come to visit knowing that John was not present in the house. "So beautiful," he grunted, catching a glimpse of Randy's tear stained face. Waves of pleasure washed through Hunter's body, as he continued to thrust into him. Friction was creating, pre-cum that leaked off Hunter's cock providing lubrication.

"F-fuck," Randy cursed, the pain subsiding inside him and tingles and sparks of pleasure erupting deep within him. Hunter pushed in harder, hips slamming against Randy's ass and creating a rhythmic sound of continuous thuds that echoed through the room along with his pants and Randy's broken breathing. Hunter's hands crept on Randy's baby bump, applying slight pressure. Sensing what he needed, Randy straightened up, resting his back against Hunter's sweat coated chest, biting his lip to force back a moan. Hunter's lips latched onto the crook of Randy's neck, teeth biting down on the soft skin. He positioned himself more comfortably, thrusting once, hard. Randy cried out, as his sweet spot was hit hard.

His arm went behind, holding a handful of Hunter's shoulder length blonde hair, as if trying to pull him closer. Smirking against his skin, Hunter, drew back his cock almost slipping out of Randy's silken tunnel, before slamming back in. another long, sweet groan dragged out of Randy's lips. "Oh God…."

"Scream for me, baby," Hunter whispered into Randy's ear, hot breath fanning in his ear shell and biting down on the ear lobe. Randy moaned again, dizziness crawling into his mind. His eyes rolled back as his love bundle was hit repeatedly, the pleasure that was racing through his veins nearly breaking him down. His other hand brushed past Hunter's, that were rubbing his baby bump and went lower, slim fingers wrapping around his painfully erect shaft.

"Fuck… Holy fuck…." Randy swore over and over again, his mind swimming as he felt his balls tighten. His hand stroked his own dick, receiving pleasure from both ends. His hand was swatted away, replacing Hunter's around his shaft. Unlike Randy's strokes, Hunter's were rough, hard and fast, becoming unison with the thrusting pace in his ass. Panting hard, Randy's whole body tensed, the heat that had collected in his abdomen throwing him over the edge. Crying out loud he came, white cum pouring out of the tip of his cock.

Hunter followed, filling Randy's velvety tunnel with his seeds. He waited until his shaft softened, feeling Randy go limp in his arms. He gently positioned Randy in the bed, pulling out of him. Using one blanket to clean himself off, he draped the other over an unconscious Randy. He quickly dressed up, chuckling before leaving the room.

Fucking Randy Orton has been something he had valued more than one could ever know. But fucking a _pregnant_ Randy, was not something that Hunter Helmsley could put words upon.

_**A review would be appreciated, if you enjoyed reading this.**_


End file.
